Intimate
by tvfreak13
Summary: A Haleb oneshot! Missing scene from 3x01. Hanna and Caleb get...intimate!


I'm back! Here is a Haleb oneshot I've been thinking about for a while now. This takes place in 3x01. I'm dying that Haleb is broken up and stories on fanfiction have been the only thing holding me over. All you Haleb shippers need to write more please! But I can't wait till next week! Did y'all see the preview! It looks so intense and I think there will be a Haleb liplock! #hellyeah! And of course - I do not own Pretty Little Liars. (I think I forgot to say that on my last story.)

* * *

Hanna and Caleb had just finished eating their Dong Po – just a little dish they learned in cooking class earlier that summer. Hanna was washing the dishes in the kitchen sink and Caleb was supposed to be drying them as she handed them off to him, but it wasn't exactly going that way. Caleb was behind her, his hands massaging her shoulder blades. He couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself that night and Hanna was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on scrubbing the dish in front of her. She tried to shrug her shoulders away to force his hands off of her, but Caleb just started to massage her shoulders a little harder. She wanted to finish the dishes before she thought about starting something else…

"You okay?," he asked, his voice genuinely concerned. The whole night Caleb sensed that something about Hanna was off. Hanna didn't seem like herself. She wouldn't tell Caleb anything about her appointment with Dr. Sullivan when he asked about it and she sounded weird when she was talking on the phone an hour ago. She was also considerably less talkative during dinner than normal and she tried to squirm away every time he touched her.

"I'm fine," she told him. She hoped she sounded convincing. She hated lying to Caleb about seeing Mona, but she really felt like she didn't have a choice. He wouldn't understand and things would only blow up if she told him.

Caleb wasn't buying it though. She didn't seem like herself and he wanted to know what was wrong. "You seem really tense. Your shoulders feel like they're in knots," he said as he continued to knead her shoulders with his strong hands.

"I'm just a little stressed. It's nothing," Hanna said as she finished washing the last dish. She wished he would just take his hands off her already. At first it was because she was starting to get turned on, but now she was just getting annoyed with him. _What was with all the questions tonight?_

"What are you stressed about?," he asked her. Hanna was getting pretty irritated. _Why couldn't he just drop it?_ She sure wasn't going to tell him that she was stressed that psycho Mona wouldn't say anything to her or about how Emily may have been kidnapped and framed for digging up Ali's grave.

Thinking on her feet she said, "Just school starting and all that." It seemed logical but as soon as she said it she knew he wouldn't believe her.

Caleb laughed. "Since when do you get stressed out about school?" It was true – Hanna had never been much of a student, but she was a little insulted that he laughed at her.

She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and turned around, shoving the last clean dish into his hands. "Here. You're supposed to be drying these remember?," she snapped. She wanted this conversation to be over.

Caleb dried the dish and put it away. But he wasn't going to let Hanna drop the conversation just like that. She had seemed really distant lately and he wanted to know what was bothering her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave in and relaxed against him, putting her hands on top of his.

"You know you can tell me when things are bothering you Han," he said breaking the silence, but she didn't say anything. He knew it was stupid, but he was kind of jealous that Hanna would talk to Dr. Sullivan about her problems and not him. He knew he shouldn't be and that Dr. Sullivan was a professional and all, but it still bothered him. "I want you to. Besides, we're intimate," he added smiling against her neck, hoping to get a reaction from her.

She laughed. "I can't believe you just said the 'I word' again," she said shaking her head.

He smiled and started trailing kisses up her neck. "What? We are," he whispered against her skin. He stopped himself though. "So school? You're stressed about school?," he asked her incredulously. He didn't want to get distracted – well not yet anyway.

She paused. "Well, yeah. I mean I'm taking some harder classes this year and I have to get better grades if I want to get into a decent college. I want to get accepted into the same schools as you," she told him hoping he wouldn't question it. It was the truth – she really was starting to think about college and realized that Caleb had much better grades than her and would probably have more options when it came to college. Although that part was true, this wasn't the thing that had her stressed out right now. But Caleb didn't need to know what did. She crossed her fingers that he would leave it at that and there wouldn't be any more questions that night.

"Well I can help you study this year," Caleb responded. He believed her, but it was still weird to see Hanna actually caring about doing well in school. _But she's thinking about a future with me in college, this is good, _he thought. So he didn't question anything.

"Yeah?," she asked him.

"Yeah. We can have late night study sessions in my apartment all year long," he whispered slowly while moving some pieces of her hair to have better access to her neck. He started kissing her neck again, sucking at her pulse point. Hanna bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping. His hands started running up and down her bare arms, giving her goosebumps.

"You don't have to make it sound so dirty," she murmured even though she was getting incredibly turned on right now. She spun around to look at him. "I'm serious about this. Do you even want to go to the same college as me?," she asked. They had never really talked about college before. She assumed he wanted to go to college, but she didn't even know that for sure either.

"Of course I do," he told her. _I want to be with you forever_, he thought.

"Good," she said smiling. He gave her a smile back. She was glad they were on the same page.

"So what do you want to do now?," he asked smirking – his voice husky. He knew what he wanted to do and was hoping she wanted to do the same thing.

"Hmmm…," she started, teasing him. "Did I mention my mom's gone tonight on a trip for work?" She was sure she'd mentioned it a couple times, but thought she'd bring it up again – even though she knew that Caleb wouldn't have forgotten that particular detail.

"Yeah. You might have mentioned that," he said, grinning. His voice was raspy and low. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and he held her closer. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Maybe we should get…" she paused as if searching for the right word "…intimate," she said in a suggestive voice.

He chuckled at her choice of words. "How come that word sounds so sexy when you say it and you laugh at me when I say it?"

"Because _I'm_ sexy," she told him as confidently as she could, but she still blushed a little when she said it.

Caleb crashed his lips to hers, taking her by surprise. "Yes… you… are," he mumbled against her lips in between kisses, reassuring her. Hanna wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck and soon enough her hands were tangled in his hair, locking his face to hers. In response Caleb tightened his grip around her waist with one hand. His other hand cupped her jaw, his thumb stroking her cheek softly as his tongue grazed her lips, begging for entrance. She granted it and moaned into his mouth. Caleb started slowly walking backwards towards the living room, leading Hanna to the couch. Their lips never parted as he sat down, pulling her on top of him. She moved to straddle him and their lips broke apart, both of the breathing heavily. Caleb began a circuit of kisses up and down her neck and rested his hands on her ass, squeezing it gently while both of them tried to catch their breath. Hanna leaned her head back, giving him better access to her neck while her hands found their way underneath his shirt feeling his hard abs. She ran her hands all over any part of his chest she could reach from underneath his shirt as he continued to kiss her neck. Hanna pulled his face back to hers and kissed him again.

"You…" Kiss. "Really…" Kiss. "Need to…" Kiss. "Take…" Kiss. "Your shirt…" Kiss. "Off…" Kiss. "Now," Hanna muttered in between kisses. "Anything for you princess," Caleb said quickly as he broke away from Hanna and took off his shirt. The second after he tossed it to the floor her lips were back on his and her hands were roaming all over his chest. Caleb grazed the side Hanna's breasts through her dress, teasing her as his hands moved to the back of her thighs. His hands trailed up and down her bare legs, tickling her a little bit. Hanna pressed herself harder against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to feel closer to him.

Caleb rested his hands on the back of Hanna's thighs again, and then stood up, lifting Hanna up with him. He set her on her feet. "Turn around," he breathed, breaking away from a kiss. She obeyed and stood so that her back was facing him. He slowly zipped down her dress and left a trail of kisses down her back. She shivered against him, feeling his hot breath on her back. When he saw that she had a strapless black lace bra on with matching panties he felt himself getting even more aroused.

"You're so beautiful," he told Hanna as he helped her step out of her dress. Caleb knew that Hanna had confidence issues when it came to her body so he made sure to let her know how beautiful she was every chance he got. She turned back around to look at him, blushing. He touched her flushed cheek tenderly and lifted up her chin to kiss her again. His hands found the newly exposed skin on her back.

"Let's go upstairs," she whispered into his ear. Unable to form words, he nodded quickly. She grabbed his hand, intending to lead him to the staircase, but he pulled her back against him so he could lift her up instead. Hanna loved it when he took control like that. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowly carried her up the stairs to her bedroom as they continued to kiss.

When he reached her room, Caleb laid Hanna gently on her bed. He moved some of her hair out of her face so he could look at her. "Are you sure?," he asked her. Even though this was definitely not the first time they had had sex, he always asked her. He wanted her to know that it wasn't about sex with her – he wanted to be with her because he actually loved her. He never wanted to pressure her and he never wanted her to think he was using her.

"Of course I'm sure," she told him smiling. She loved it that he asked her every time though. He was so sweet with her. He climbed on top of her and gave her a soft, slow kiss on the lips before they _really_ got intimate.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Any reviews would be amazing! I love to hear what you have to say - the good and the bad. It helps me to become a better writer! Also, those of you who have been reading The Truth Doesn't Make a Noise, I'm not sure when I will be updating. I have some ideas but I want to make sure it's my best work before I put it out there. If you guys have anymore ideas for some cute Haleb oneshots PM me. I might write more in the coming weeks before school starts up again!


End file.
